Zoltron, el niño del futuro
by jorge0042
Summary: Zoltron DeMayo es un niño común descendiente del antiguo líder de las Crystal Gems: Steven Universe. El era un niño normal hasta que descubre sus orígenes. Un ataque repentino de las Diamantes sobrevivientes del Homeworld a Ciudad Playa le hará tomar la decisión mas importante y difícil de su vida tras perderlo todo: convertirse en un Crystal Gem y viajar al pasado para rescatar a
1. Capítulo 1: Zoltron DeMayo

Hola, me llamo Zoltron DeMayo, soy un niño de 14 años de edad. Mas mi relato inicia poco antes de mi cumpleaños 12, soy un niño algo alto para mi edad, mi cabello es rizado, soy delgado (Para una idea más exacta, imaginen al protagonista con la apariencia del Steven mayor del capítulo "El cumpleaños de Steven"). Mi nombre se lo debo a mi tío abuelo Gregory Universe y a mi abuelo Andy DeMayo. A ellos los conocí cuando yo aún era muy chico, como a los 3 años y me decían que yo haría la diferencia en su pasado…

Yo vivía tranquilamente en un lugar llamado Ciudad Playa, vivíamos cuidándonos de cualquier posible ataque de unos entes llamadas "Gemas del planeta madre" y sus gemas corrompidas. Nos protegían principalmente un grupo llamado "Crystal Gems" que eran lideradas por 3 gemas llamadas: Lapis, que dominaba con fiereza el océano que rodeaba nuestro hogar, Ópalo, una gema que se decía era una fusión generada después de la "gran batalla" en la que 2 de los principales líderes fueron abatidos, y Peridot, una eminencia científica de gran inteligencia y que podía controlar los metales y la electricidad a voluntad. Ellas tenían su base detrás de un peñasco el cual estaba totalmente rodeado por una cerca la cual por ninguna razón debía de ser traspasada.

Algo que a mí siempre me molesto desde muy pequeño, era el porque me habían puesto ese nombre…. "Zoltron" no es nombre para un niño… mis compañeros de la escuela, se burlaban de mi por eso…. Por si fuera poco… los más ancianos de la ciudad me llamaban "Steven"… y yo ni sabía por qué… (Aunque ese nombre se oía mejor que el mío)

Iba a haber un evento de disfraces durante el festival de aniversario de la ciudad, yo y mis 2 mejores amigos (que son gemelos un año menor que yo) Mark y Tony planeamos hacer algo con tema espacial.

Ellos se fueron a planear sus disfraces y yo hice lo propio. Recordé que alguna vez el abuelo Andy había mencionado que tenía un granero en el que él y el abuelo Greg guardaban sus posesiones antiguas. Fui a verlo y me dijo que antes ese lugar también fue la base de 2 de las Crystal Gems: Lapis y Peridot, durante su etapa de entrenamiento de sus poderes.

Eso me emocionaba mucho, ya que nunca he tenido contacto con ninguna de ellas, las había visto solo en alguna batalla cuando la ciudad era atacada por algún enemigo, pero ellas siempre ganaban fácilmente, al parecer mis abuelos si las conocían bien.

Tome mi bicicleta y fui al antiguo granero. Al llegar note que, contrario a lo que pensé, este se encontraba en un muy buen estado, como si alguien lo cuidara. Había un campo de maíz en crecimiento, un silo y todo lo típico de una granja, mas al parecer no había nadie. Por si las dudas grite:

-¡Hola!... ¿Hay alguien?...

… … Silencio absoluto… ….

Camine hacia la puerta del granero y trate de deslizar la puerta, pero nada… Vi entonces al lado algo parecido a una placa en forma de rombo con la silueta dibujada de una mano del lado izquierdo. Supuse que era una cerradura de las Crystal Gems y puse mi mano izquierda sobre ella.

Nada pasó, pero cuando quise quitar mi mano no podía, ¡estaba pegada! Trate de jalar, empujar, pero no lograba despegar mi mano. (Referencia al capítulo "Leon 2: La película" escena cuando Steven tiene su mano pegada al pilar)

-Mmmmm… ¡Auxilio! ¡Estoy atrapado! ¡No puedo despegar mi mano!- grite.

En eso una mariposa de un color blanco brillante se posó en mi nariz por un instante fugaz dándome comezón y con mi dedo de la mano derecha me rasque la nariz, en ese momento la placa brillo y la puerta se abrió y mi mano ya estaba libre.

-"SUJETO IDENTIFICADO"- dijo una voz tipo robótica

-"BIENVENIDO AL GRANERO STEVEN"

-"DESACTIVANDO LOS PROTOCOLOS DE PROTECCION"

-"ESPERA UN MOMENTO EN LO QUE EL PROCESO CONCLUYE…. AVANCE 57%"

-"100% LOGRADO… CARGANDO HOLOPERLA VERSION 3.0… FAVOR ESPERAR"

-"25%, 37%, 65%, 84%, 99%"

\- ¿Steven?, ¿Holoperla?- pensaba yo… -¿Quién es Steven?...

-"100% LOGRADO, HOLOPERLA VERSION 3.0 ACTIVA Y LISTA PARA TU USO STEVEN"

-"PUEDES ENTRAR CON TOTAL SEGURIDAD"

… … … …

Por un momento me quede en la entrada, no sabía que hacer…

-Hola….?

-HOLA STEVEN.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-SOY HOLOPERLA VERSION 3.0

-No te puedo ver. ¿En donde estas?

-ANALICÉ TUS ACCIONES Y EN BASE A MI PROGRAMACIÓN DEDUJE QUE LO APROPIADO PARA TÍ ERA ESPERAR HASTA EL MOMENTO EN QUE TU ME PIDIERAS PRESENTARME FISICAMENTE ANTE TÍ.

-Me llamo Zoltron DeMayo, No soy Steven, es más, ignoro quien es el Steven que tanto mencionan. Este granero era de mi abuelo Andy DeMayo y él me dijo que aquí era la antigua base de 2 de las Crystal Gems.

-LO SE, SE TE ASIGNO ESE NOMBRE COMO CODIGO DE ACCESO TEMPORAL. MI BASE DE DATOS SE ACTUALIZARA EN UN SEGUNDO.

-PROCESO COMPLETADO ZOLTRON. ¿DESEAS QUE ME PRESENTE FISICAMENTE ANTE TI?

-Sí, te lo agradecería.

-DE ACUERDO.

En ese momento una neblina envolvió el lugar, una esfera blanca brillante flotó sobre mí y lanzo algo semejante a un rayo proyector… delante de mi apareció la figura de una persona femenina, alta y delgada, ataviada con una especie de traje como de ballet, en su frente se apreciaba una perla de forma oval brillante… (Imaginen la descripción exacta de Perla, tal y como la conocemos de la temporada 3)

-HOLA ZOLTRON.

-Hola… ¿Te puedo llamar solo Perla?

-COMO TU LO DECIDAS.

-Perla, ¿Quién es Steven?

-SE SUPONE QUE NO DEBO DARTE ESA INFORMACION AUN, SOLO TE PUEDO DECIR QUE EL FUE UNO DE NUESTROS LIDERES Y QUE TU SERAS IGUAL.

-¿yo?

-SI. LA PERLA ORIGINAL FUE UNA DE LAS MENTORAS Y GUIAS DE STEVEN Y YO FUI CREADA Y PROGRAMADA PARA ESPERAR TU LLEGADA Y SER DESDE ESTE MOMENTO TU GUÍA.

-¿Steven tiene algo que ver conmigo?

-SI. A SU MOMENTO LO SABRAS.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

-COMO 50 AÑOS TERRESTRES. NO SE SI SEA MUY POCO O DEMASIADO TIEMPO.

-Ummm…. Yo tampoco se….- dije pensativo.

-¿EN QUE TE PUEDO SERVIR ZOLTRON?

-Vine para buscar materiales para hacer un disfraz futurista para el festival en Ciudad Playa. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

-SI. STEVEN HACIA LAS MISMAS ACTIVIDADES QUE TU A TU MISMA EDAD Y POSEO TODA LA INFORMACION AL RESPECTO.

-Perla, ¿Cómo era Steven?

-ERA EL NIÑO MÁS ADORABLE, SERVICIAL, DESINTERESADO, AMOROSO Y CORTES QUE HAYA EXISTIDO… EL CONFIABA EN TODOS… ES CASI…. CASI… COMO TU ERES…. MIS PARAMETROS PROGRAMADOS NO LOGRAN DEFINIR SI STEVEN ES COMO TU O TU ERES COMO STEVEN.

-… … …- una lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla.

-¿PASA ALGO ZOLTRON?

-No Perla.- dije mientras me tallaba los ojos para no llorar.

-NO TE COMPARES CON STEVEN, EL ERA EL Y TU ERES TU.

-… Me hubiera gustado conocer a Steven…. Tal vez así sabría porque me llaman así…- me sentía algo triste

-A SU TIEMPO LO SABRAS ZOLTRON. MEJOR BUSQUEMOS LO QUE QUIERES PARA TU DIZFRAZ.

-Ok, muchas gracias Perla….

Empezamos a buscar, había varias cosas en el granero que me podían servir…. Encontré un impermeable rojo de hule, unos pantalones azules, unas botas amarillas de hule, un casco con visor, etc…. Todo esto era el atuendo perfecto para mi disfraz. Incluso encontré una caja con playeras que, aunque eran todas iguales, me gustaron mucho. Eran de un color entre rojo y rosa, con una estrella grande amarilla al frente. Sin pensarlo me puse una de ellas.

Me sentía como un niño en una juguetería…

De repente….

Encontré algo debajo de varias cajas polvosas y llenas de telarañas, a lo que no daba crédito….

Un álbum de fotos con el nombre "Mr. Universe"… Lo abrí y había varias fotos de mi abuelo Greg y su esposa Rose durante su etapa de músicos. Mas hubo una que me llamo demasiado la atención…

Decía el pie de foto: "Le preguntaremos a Zoltron que será del futuro de nuestro hijo Steven", y estaban al lado de una maquina con un robot que decía "Zoltron robot fortune teller from the future"

-¡Perla!- grite.

-¿QUE PASA ZOLTRON?

-¿Qué es esta foto de mi abuelo?

-¡OH NO! ¡PENSAMOS QUE YA NO HABÍA NADA! ¡QUE HABIAMOS OCULTADO TODO!

-¿De qué hablas Perla? ¡Por favor dime!- le dije con una mirada suplicante y mis manos juntas.

-UFFF… MI PROGRAMACION ME IMPIDE MENTIRTE…. PERIDOT Y PERLA SABÍAN QUE PODÍA PASAR ESTO…. Y ESCONDIERON TODO RASTRO DE TU PASADO HASTA QUE EL MOMENTO APROPIADO LLEGARA.

-¿Pasar que, Perla?- Insistí.

-UFFF…. NO PUEDO MENTIRTE… ESCUCHA… TU ERES EL DESCENDIENTE DE STEVEN. HAY UNA PROFECIA QUE NUESTRA PRIMER LIDER HIZO ANTES DE SER DESTRUIDA. MAS AUN NO ESTAS LISTO Y SOLO TE PUEDO DECIR QUE A SU DEBIDO MOMENTO LO SABRAS TODO. POR FAVOR CONFIA EN MÍ.

\- Gracias Perla… Me has ayudado mucho hoy y confiare en ti.

-SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO ZOLTRON. SOY TU GUIA Y MENTORA DESDE HOY Y NUNCA TE DEJARE.

En ese momento la esfera brillante que estaba sobre mí se transformó en una pulsera que se puso en mi mano izquierda.

-ZOLTRON, SOLO QUIERO PEDIRTE ALGO.

-Dime que es Perla.

-A NADIE LE DEBES DE CONTAR ESTO. NI A TU FAMILIA, NI A TUS AMIGOS. ¿ENTIENDES ESO ZOLTRON?

-Si, lo entiendo.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del templo, la base de las Crystal Gems, en una habitación llena de aparatos electrónicos de alta tecnología, Peridot (Imaginar a Peridot con sus partes mejoradas de la temporada 1) se encontraba trabajando arduamente armando uno de sus robonoides. De repente, una alarma empezó a sonar, mostrando al instante en una gran pantalla las palabras "BASE SECUNDARIA ACTIVADA"

-¡QUE! ¡Oh, por mis estrellas! ¡Debo de informarle a Ópalo y Lapis que el momento ha llegado! … No… Espera un momento… (Calmando su éxtasis) Debo de cerciorarme primero que sea la información real y no una falla….

Oprimiendo rápidamente varios botones activo las cámaras de seguridad del granero. Ahí vio a un niño pequeño hurgando entre las diferentes cosas del granero y a su lado el holograma de Perla.

\- ¡La Holoperla 3.0 está activa! ¡Pensé que no había logrado hacerla funcional con los escasos recursos que había en ese momento!.. ¡Espera!... ¿Estoy viendo bien…?

Oprimiendo varios botones más, varias pantallas flotantes aparecieron, enfocando al niño desde diferentes ángulos, no podía creer lo que veía. Aunque era muy parecido, salvo por algunos detalles menores, prácticamente estaba viendo a Steven, aquel Steven que habían perdido junto con Garnet en la última batalla contra Diamante Amarillo. En otra pantalla más apareció un reporte. Tras leerlo rápidamente, solo faltaba la confirmación final.

\- ¡Holoperla 3.0! ¡Reporte de misión ahora!- dijo de manera muy imperativa a un comunicador.

-HOLOPERLA VERSION 3.0 REPORTANDO: LA IDENTIDAD DEL SUJETO SE CONFIRMA EN BASE A LA ESTRUCTURA MOLECULAR DEL ORGANISMO. SEGUNDA GENERACION DE DECENDENCIA DE LA MUESTRA ORIGINAL. COMPATIBILIDAD DE 99.999% CON MARGEN DE ERROR DE 0.001%. INICIANDO EL PROCESO DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y PROTECCION DEL SUJETO DE ACUERDO AL PROGRAMA. EL SUJETO HA MOSTRADO AFINIDAD CONMIGO. INFORMACION ADICIONAL: ERROR DE OCULTAMIENTO, EXPLICO: EL SUJETO HA ENCONTRADO UN OBJETO DE SU PASADO QUE NO DEBERIA DE HABER ESTADO EN EL AREA DE ALMACENAMIENTO. SE TUVO QUE INFORMAR DE CIERTAS DIRECTRICES AL SUJETO PARA CALMAR SUS "SENTIMIENTOS" Y LOGRAR EL OBJETIVO DEL PROYECTO. SE SOLICITA ACTIVACION DEL PROTOCOLO DE "TUTORA" DEL SUJETO. ESPERO CONFIRMACION.

-Bien. Permiso autorizado. Prosigue según el plan y mantenme informada de todos los avances. Él debe de estar preparado para la siguiente fase.

-ENTENDIDO. HOLOPERLA VERSION 3.0 FUERA.

-Ahora sí, avisare a las demás. Necesitare de la ayuda de Perla y Amatista en sus formas independientes para poder construir la maquina regeneradora para el momento en que la profecía se empiece a cumplir. Además Lapis tendrá que resguardar el Templo del tiempo hasta que el nuevo Steven esté listo.

De repente, antes de salir de su habitación e informar al resto del equipo, Peridot cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar amargamente…

-Steven…. Aún lamento el engaño en el que caíste…. Haz de pensar que todo esto fue mi culpa... que yo te traicione… si esto tiene éxito y me desprecias lo aceptare… Sé que aún debes de estar vivo en algún lugar, aún prisionero, ya que la Tierra no ha sido aún atacada por Diamante Rojo, Negro y Blanco. Aun la tumba de Diamante Rosa y Azul siguen intactas según tu deseo… Todas creemos en tí y por eso seguimos luchando… Garnet… tu ruptura no será en vano y con nuestro nuevo "Steven", la maquina regeneradora de la profecía y el cristal del tiempo, corregiremos tanto el pasado y nuestro futuro.


	2. Capítulo 2: Así se perdió todo Parte 1

(NOTA: En este fanfic va a haber 3 líneas temporales, pronto habrá más detalles al respecto)

Flashback: 50 años antes… (Línea temporal # 2)

Era una mañana soleada y tranquila en ciudad Playa. Steven Universe salía de su casa que estaba en la playa rodeada de un antiquísimo templo perteneciente a las "Crystal Gems". Se dirigió a la cercana ciudad para ir por su bocadillo favorito: ¡Unas rosquillas!

\- ¡Buenos días a todos!- grito muy entusiasmado

En ese momento Lars estaba dormitando en un banco y el grito del niño lo asusto e hizo que cayera al suelo al perder el equilibrio. Su compañera y amiga Sadie solo se tapó la boca para contener la risa.

Lars (L): -¡AUCH! ¡STEVEN! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO GRITES CUANDO INTENTO DORMIR!

Sadie (S): –Te lo mereces por dormir en el trabajo.

Steven (SU): – Perdón. Es que estoy muy emocionado.

S: ¿Y a qué se debe tanta emoción?

L: -Si Steven, estoy ansioso por saber a qué se debe…- (con sarcasmo)

SU: Porque se acerca la celebración de aniversario de la ciudad y voy a estar con Connie y Peedee y tal vez organicemos juntos algún acto para el festival. Además Garnet me dijo que no hay misiones pendientes y que me puedo tomar unos días libres.

S: -Eso se oye muy bien, se ve que vas a tener un gran día. Ten aquí esta una rosquilla de tus favoritas, de chocolate con chispas.

SU: -¡Gracias Sadie! Nos vemos luego.

S: Hasta luego Steven.

L: -zzz… zzzz…. Steven…. zzzzz…. (dormitando otra vez)

Salió del local y se comió su rosquilla en lo que iba a la casa de su amigo Peedee Fryman, cuando se lo encontró apenas a la vuelta de la primer esquina.

Peedee (PF): -¡Hola Steven!

SU: -¡Hola! Apenas iba hacia tu casa.

PF: -Siempre salgo en las mañanas por una caminata y por un jugo o una rosquilla.

SU: -Si, lo sé. Pero pensé que al ser tus primeras vacaciones no ibas a salir temprano.

PF: -También pensé en no hacerlo, pero me gano la fuerza de la costumbre.

SU: -Si, te entiendo.

PF: -Permíteme ir por un jugo a "La gran rosquilla" y nos vamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos un rato.

SU: Me parece muy bien.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Steven:

Garnet había reunido a todas las Crystal Gems (estas eran Perla, Amatista, Peridot, Lapis, Jaspe (si, ahora pertenecía al grupo), Nephrite (Centi) y su grupo, Bismuth, el escuadrón Rubí, entre otras más…), con el objeto de informarles que recientemente había empezado a tener un presentimiento de que algo muy grave estaba a punto de acontecer, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba ver nada con su visión futura, incluso hasta les comento que se desfusiono para ver, si como Zafiro, lograba enfocar mejor su poder, pero no tuvo éxito. Debían de estar al pendiente de cualquier anormalidad en el planeta, pero sin involucrar a Steven, ya que por fin podía tener un tiempo libre para convivir como un niño normal y estar con sus amigos humanos. Todos estaban de acuerdo en ese punto y procedieron a trazar un plan para vigilar la Tierra más este necesitaba de cierto tiempo para poder estar listo, quizá com días. El lugar en el que se iba a instalar su base de vigilancia sería en donde estaban las antiguas naves espaciales del planeta Madre

Pero… Al mismo tiempo alguien ya estaba por llegar a la Tierra, para ir al lugar en el que su hermana fue derrotada y destruida…. Y no venía sola…

Ciudad Playa se estaba preparando para el festival de aniversario de su fundación. Steven y Peedee andaban curioseando por todos lados, les emocionaba la idea de inscribirse y participar, más tenían que esperar a Connie para poder organizarse y pensar en qué hacer, ella llegaría a la ciudad hasta pasado el mediodía. El alcalde Dewey andaba de lado a lado, hablando por teléfono, Buck y Crema Agria estaban montando un equipo de sonido sobre un templete. La ciudad estaba completamente cubierta de adornos multicolores. En el teatro de la ciudad estaba el cartel anunciando la representación de la obra de Jamie "Ciudad Playa o nada: El cuento de William Dewey" ahora si con un gran número de actores.

SU: -¡Wow! Se ve que Jamie ahora si está teniendo éxito con su pasatiempo en el teatro.

PF: -Si, desde que hicieron esa obra ustedes dos, empezó a hacer otras más. Yo a veces iba con mi papá o con mi hermano a ver sus obras.

SU: -¿En serio ha hecho más?

PF: -Si. A veces incluso fui a tu casa para invitarte a ir, pero andabas en alguna misión.

SU: -Si, a veces eran muy largas, como la del granero.

PF: -Pero ahorita ya está todo bien. Es como si también tuvieras vacaciones.

SU: -Oye, tienes razón. No lo había pensado así.

PF: -Entonces vamos a hacer lo que hacen los niños en vacaciones, vayamos a divertirnos y a disfrutar nuestro tiempo libre.

SU: -¡Vayamos!

Ambos niños se fueron a la casa de Peedee y se la pasaron jugando videojuegos toda la mañana, ya en las primeras horas de la tarde le llego un mensaje de texto al celular de Steven y también al de Peedee, era Connie, avisándoles que ya casi llegaba a la ciudad y se verían en el autolavado.

SU: -Ya casi llega Connie, dice que nos espera en el autolavado de papá.

PF: -Wow, que bien. Vayamos entonces por ella.

SU: -Vamos, ya tiene bastante tiempo que no la veía.

PF: -Si. Yo también. Desde que nos presentaste y nos hicimos amigos no la he visto. A veces me enviaba saludos por un mensaje de texto a mi celular.

SU: -Si, así es ella. Le gusta mucho enviar mensajes de texto a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el autolavado el señor y la señora Maheswaran dejaban a Connie y platicaban con Greg. Al acercarse la festividad de la ciudad el sr M. tendría que montar guardia (recordemos que trabaja en una empresa de seguridad) y su esposa (que es doctora) tendría que quedarse en el hospital de la ciudad por si se presentaba alguna emergencia. Sabían que ya no tenían que preocuparse por Connie, ya que demostró su capacidad y habilidad para defender Ciudad Playa cuando Steven, Garnet, Amatista y Perla tuvieron que ir al espacio en una misión de rutina a la base lunar y que salió mal (referencia a los capítulos "Regreso a la luna" y "Dentro de la burbuja"), terminando al final en una misión de recuperación de Steven y el escuadrón Rubí que vagaban sin control en el espacio y Connie se quedó con Peridot y Lapis a defender Ciudad Playa y fueron atacados por varias gemas corrompidas.

(Nota: En este fanfic no sucedieron los acontecimientos del StevenBomb 6 (este capítulo del fanfic ya lo había escrito antes de la emisión en internet de esos capítulos), o sea que aun Diamante Azul no ha llegado a la Tierra)

(Nota 2: De hecho pensaba escribir en un capítulo adicional como, en ausencia de las Gemas de cristal y Steven, Connie y Jeff se quedaba en la casa de Steven y llegaban Lapis y Peridot y después de algunos desacuerdos y discusiones iniciales, fueron atacados por varias gemas corrompidas y fragmentadas, dejando sus diferencias a un lado y empezando a trabajar como un verdadero equipo. Si quieren que escriba ese capítulo como un extra, háganmelo saber en los comentarios.)

Retomando la esencia del fanfic…. Y después de estas aclaraciones breves…

Steven y Peedee iban corriendo para llegar rápido al autolavado, ambos estaban emocionados por volver a ver a Connie después de tanto tiempo, ella ya los estaba esperando y vio de lejos a sus dos mejores amigos y haciendo lo propio corrió a su encuentro.

-¡CONNIE!- gritaron ambos niños

-¡HOLA CHICOS!- grito Connie.

Los tres se dieron un gran abrazo que duro un largo rato. En el fondo ninguno de los tres quería que acabara ese momento.

Connie (CM): -¡Los he echado mucho de menos!

SU(PF): –Yo también a ti.

CM: -Jajaja… ¿Cómo han estado?

SU(PF): -Muy bien. ¿Y tu?

CM: -Jajaja… ¿Acaso ustedes dos se pusieron de acuerdo para decir lo mismo juntos o que?

SU (PF): -¿Qué? ¡NO!

CM: -Jajajaja….

SU (PF): -¡Ya deja de decir lo mismo que yo! (diciéndose el uno al otro)

SU (PF): -¡Tú eres el que me está imitando! (señalando el uno al otro)

SU (PF): -¡No es mi culpa que yo diga lo mismo que tú! (señalándose a sí mismo)

SU (PF): -¿Qué va a pensar Connie de mí?

CM: -Jajajaja… Vamos chicos… Ya basta…. Esto ha sido tan divertido… Es el mejor recibimiento que me han dado.

SU (PF): -¿En serio? ¿No estas enojada con nosotros?

CM: -Si hubiera una competencia de dialogo sincronizado, ustedes se llevarían el primer premio.

SU (PF): -Eh… ¿G…gracias?

CM: -He leído que hay hermanos gemelos que pueden hablar sincronizadamente o uno continuar la frase del otro, pero ustedes dos han rebasado todo eso. Se ve que ustedes son amigos muy cercanos.

SU (PF): -Pues… No sé qué decir…. (apenados los dos)

SU (PF): -Creo que sería mejor callarnos y que Connie decida quién de los dos debe de hablar… Esto se está convirtiendo en algo muy extraño. (entre ellos)

SU (PF): -Tienes razón. Eso haremos. (Dándose la mano los dos)

CM: -Vamos chicos, no es para tanto. De hecho me gusta ver que ustedes dos son tan amigos que hayan logrado sin quererlo esta escena. Por eso ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos.

SU (PF): -… (ambos se sonrojaron y apenaron otra vez)

CM: - ¡Vayamos a dar un paseo en la ciudad!

SU (PF): - ¡De acuerdo!

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2 -


	3. Capítulo 3: Mini-intermedio

Zoltron el niño del futuro 3

Capítulo 3: Mini-intermedio Las nuevas Crystal Gems

Los tres niños recorrieron la ciudad observando detalladamente todos los preparativos, acordaron ir a la casa de Steven para organizar algo y participar en el festival.

PF: -¿Y en donde te vas a quedar hoy Connie?

CM: -Pues… aún no estoy segura… Creo que eso lo decidirá el Sr. Universe…

SU: -Con un poco de mi ayuda.

PF: -¿Y cómo lograste que tus padres te dieran tanta libertad?

CM: -Pues eso fue después de que protegí a Ciudad Playa cuando Steven y las Crystal Gems no estaban en el planeta.

PF: -¿Me contarías la historia?

SU: -¡A mi también!

CM: -Es cierto, nunca te la conté Steven, tan pronto regresaron del espacio, se fueron a la guardería Beta con Peridot casi de inmediato y con las siguientes misiones lo olvide. Lleguemos a tu casa y ahí se las contaré.

SU: -¡Si!

Llegaron a la casa de Steven, Entre los tres prepararon unos bocadillos rápidamente, Connie se sento en el sofá y los dos niños se colocaron en un tapete en posición de poner atención. Connie empezó a narrar su historia.

\- LAS NUEVAS CRYSTAL GEMS -

Steven, Amatista y Peridot regresaban del granero después de haber derrotado a Jaspe. Pero se enteraron que el escuadron Rubí había regresado a la tierra buscando a Jaspe. Amatista las engaño haciéndose pasar por ella y Garmet, Amatista, Perla y Steven tuvieron que ir a la base Diamante en la Luna junto con el escuadrón Rubí. Pero la misión fallo y Steven quedo atrapado en su burbuja flotando en el espacio. Cuando reacciono vio a la Tierra alejándose e intento llamarme, pero no tenía señal, entonces me escribió un mensaje diciéndome que estaba atrapado en el espacio y que no sabía cuándo regresaría o si siquiera podría regresar, que le hiciera el favor de proteger a Ciudad Playa. Pero tampoco logro enviarlo… o al menos eso pensó. Eventualmente el mensaje si fue recibido.

Cuando lo recibí, sabía que si se los decía así a mis padres, de ninguna manera me iban a dejar ir a Ciudad Playa, necesitaba algún plan para completar la misión. Sabía que si le explicaba al sr. Universe, me ayudaría, pero faltaba algo en el plan. Entonces recordé a mi amigo Jeff, él quería que le enseñara algunos movimientos de defensa después del "accidente" que le ocasioné. Mi plan era invitar a Jeff a Ciudad Playa y quedarnos en la casa de Steven para poder entrenar en la playa. Les dije a mis padres que Steven iba a salir a una misión y me pidió que cuidara su casa y que podía llevar a un amigo, que el sr. Universe nos iba a vigilar. Ellos lo pensaron un rato y estuvieron de acuerdo. Le avise a Jeff y estaba contento con la idea. Al día siguiente muy temprano sus padres lo llevaron a mi casa y salimos rumbo a la casa de Steven. Yo ya le había avisado al sr. Universe de mi plan y él nos estaría esperando. Unas horas después ya estábamos en Ciudad Playa. A Jeff le gustó mucho el lugar. Todo iba saliendo muy bien. Mis padres se fueron y le empecé a mostrar a Jeff toda la ciudad. Le explique quienes eran las Crystal Gems, como protegían la Tierra y quien era Steven Universe. Él estaba muy asombrado y feliz de estar en este lugar. Le mostré un poco de mis habilidades con la espada en la playa afuera de la casa. Le dije que más tarde le empezaría a entrenar. Subimos las escaleras y en el momento que entramos el portal se ilumino y dos gemas aparecieron.

Peridot (p): -Te lo dije, sabía que tarde o temprano me acordaría de cómo llegar al templo.

Lapis Lazuli (L): -Aunque tardaste algo.

CM: -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les dije empuñando la espada

p: -¡Que! ¿Ustedes que hacen en la casa de Steven?

Greg (GU): -¿A qué se debe tanto ruido?- saliendo del baño

L: -¿Greg?

GU: -¿Lapis? ¿Peridot?

CM: -Sr. Universe ¿Las conoce?

GU: -Calma todos, ya entiendo que está pasando aquí. Niños, ellas son dos de las Crystal Gems, son Peridot y Lapis Lazuli. Chicas, les presento a Connie y Jeff. Son amigos de Steven.

Habiendo aclarado todo, Peridot nos dijo que recibió un mensaje por medio de la roca de los lamentos, habían logrado ubicar a Steven y estaban en camino al rescate de él y las Rubíes. Pero aun tardarían unos días en regresar y que nosotras cuidaramos a Ciudad Playa.

Les dije del mensaje que recibí de Steven pidiéndome lo mismo. Ahora todos teníamos la misma misión. Acordamos de que Jeff y yo nos quedaríamos a dormir en la casa, Peridot y Lapis montarían un campamento afuera. Al día siguiente después del desayuno, entraron Lapis y Peridot para checar si todo estaba bien, les extrañaba aun, que Steven haya confiado en una "humana" para proteger la ciudad. Les dije que iba a darle unas lecciones de esgrima a Jeff y que si querían observar la sesión y aceptaron. Salimos a la playa y empecé las lecciones, exactamente como en su momento Perla me había comenzado a enseñar. Jeff aprendía muy rápido, incluso hasta un poco más que yo cuando inicie. Después de medio día de entrenamiento, entramos todos a la casa y mientras Jeff y yo preparábamos algo para comer, Peridot y Lapis veían su serie de "Campamento Amorio" en la televisión. El resto del día fue de distracción y convivencia para todos, pues jugamos con los diversos juegos de mesa de Steven y Peridot y Lapis, aprendieron algunas cosas más de la vida en la Tierra.

Al siguiente día iniciamos la rutina nuevamente, le enseñe a Jeff algo de defensa personal cuerpo a cuerpo, como aprender a caer y a usar la propia fuerza del rival en su contra. De repente, 3 gemas corrompidas aparecieron, una era parecida a las creaturas del Gran Norte (referencia al capítulo "Caceria de gemas"), la segunda era uno de los prototipos del cluster, de forma semihumanoide con 3 brazos y la tercera era la más extraña, tenía forma de una mujer, con el cabello muy largo, pero sin rostro, solo unos ojos negros y una túnica verde.

(Pausa en la narración en la que los tres niños se comen un sándwich)

(Continuando…) Las dos primeras nos empezaron a atacar, Lapis formo una mano gigante de agua para atacar a la primera, Peridot mientras con su poder controlaba una de las espadas con las que entrenábamos, le dije a Jeff que se escondiera. Yo rápidamente me dirigí a atacar a la segunda, me dispuse a darle un golpe, pero ella saco un escudo. No sabía que las gemas corrompidas pudieran usar armas. Lapis también se las estaba viendo difícil, ya que los rugidos del monstruo provocaban que los ataques de agua de Lapis se disolvieran antes de poder tocarlo siquiera. Peridot le lanzaba la espada pero apenas si le hacía daños superficiales. La tercer gema solo seguía observando, flotando sobre el océano sin hacer nada aun. Di un salto para atacarla por arriba, pero con su escudo me golpeo y lanzo hacia donde estaba Peridot, al mismo tiempo que Lapis era lanzada por un rugido del monstruo. Las tres caímos una sobre la otra. Realmente nos estaba yendo muy mal en esta batalla.

CM: -Auch, eso dolio.

L: -No entiendo que está pasando.

p: -¡Quítense las dos de encima de mi!

CM: -Ups, perdón Peridot.

Jeff (J): -¿Estan bien chicas?

L: -Si. Solo un poco confundidas.

J: -Hay que cambiar de estrategia.

CM: -¿A que te refieres?

J: -Uno tiene la defensa muy elevada y el otro el ataque. Si nos coordinamos lograremos hacer que se ataquen el uno al otro.

p: -Mmmm… Podría funcionar… Me agrada tu plan niño.

L: -Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

J: -Esto haremos: (susurros….) (todos juntos en reunión)

Todos: -Escuchen monstruos, aun no nos han derrotado, defenderemos este planeta y a todos sus habitantes porque …

L: -¡SOMOS…

p: -…LAS…

J: -…CRYSTAL…

CM: -GEMS!

La batalla inicio nuevamente, pero esta vez había un plan. Lapis creo sus clones de agua y junto con Jeff "atacaban" al cluster, mientras Peridot y yo "atacábamos" al monstruo. La idea era provocarlos a intensificar sus ataques contra nosotros, lo cual resulto. En cierto momento hicieron una embestida contra nosotros, Lapis se llevó volando a Jeff y Peridot y yo nos hicimos a un lado en direcciones opuestas, provocando que los dos monstruos se atacaran entre sí. Eso los descontrolo y se empezaron a atacar entre ellos. Lapis aprovecho para contenerlos en una estrecha burbuja de agua y yo corte con la espada sus formas físicas, dejando solo las gemas que Peridot burbujeo y envió al templo. Habíamos ganado el primer round, aún faltaba la tercer gema…

Esta se acercó lentamente hacia la playa, su cabello se levantó formando tres coletas largas, pequeñas chispas eléctricas brincaban entre ellas. (Nota del autor: para que se den una idea más cercana, es como el enemigo que apareció en el capítulo "Piloto")

Nos empezó a atacar con sus coletas, eran rápidas como látigos. Lapis formo una barrera de agua pero al toque de la coleta, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Peridot le lanzo algunas espadas para tratar de cortarlas, pero igual, recibió también una descarga. A mi no me fue mejor, al tratar de cortar una con la espada, también recibí una descarga, aunque logre dañarla un poco.

J: -¡Connie! ¡Necesitamos algo que no conduzca la electricidad!

CM: -¿En dónde encontraremos algo así en la playa?

L: ¡Por alla! ¡Síganme rápido!

Todos seguimos al lapis hacia el lado derecho del templo, en dirección al muelle de Ciudad Playa, ahí había un acantilado lleno de grandes rocas y podíamos escondernos mas fácilmente.

p: -¡Como sabías de este lugar Lapis?

L: -Aquí fue en donde Steven me libero del espejo. El me protegió después de que golpeo a Garnet y se asustó tanto que salió corriendo y aquí se escondió.

CM: -¿Eso hizo Steven?

J: -Eh… chicas, lamento interrumpirlas pero ahí viene ese monstruo.

p: -¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

J: -Pues de hecho yo tengo una. (Otra vez todos reunidos escuchando)

L: ¡Hagámoslo!

El plan esta vez era hacer que nos atacara de tal forma que fuera golpeando la pared del acantilado para provocar una caída de rocas y lograr atraparla, era algo muy complicado y peligroso y podíamos ser lastimados tanto por las piedras o por las coletas eléctricas. Tras mucho trabajo en equipo y varias descargas recibidas, una roca grande del acantilado cedió y logramos derrotarla. Algo extraño es que al desaparecer su forma física quedaron 2 gemas, una azul y una amarilla. Por seguridad Peridot las burbujeo separadamente.

p: -Esto es extraño, pareciera que esta era una fusión de dos gemas, pero por lo que se, una gema corrupta no tiene la capacidad de concentración para lograr eso.

L: -Pero lo importante es que logramos vencer.

CM: -Jeff ¡Lo lograste! ¡Sin ti esto hubiera sido muy complicado! ¿En dónde aprendiste a hacer tantas estrategias?

p: -Cierto niño, tu capacidad de planeación me impresiona. Dos veces nos salvaste.

J: -N…no es para tanto (apenado y sonrojado) Yo no tengo amigos y en mis ratos libres juego videojuegos de rol y de estrategia. Me gusta leer libros de misterios y enigmas y seguir pistas.

CM: -¡Eso es sorprendente!

L: -Pues creo que por hoy nos hemos ganado un merecido descanso.

Nos fuimos todos a la casa para descansar y celebrar nuestra victoria. Antes de entrar les dije que esperaran afuera un momento, entonces subí a la casa para buscar mi teléfono, baje con el y nos tomamos varias fotos.

CM: -Este ha sido un gran día. Nuestra primera victoria como ¡Las Nuevas Crystal Gems!

p: -Me agrada ese nombre.

Al día siguiente fue otro día de rutina normal, entrenando a Jeff, las chicas viendo su serie, para al final del día me avisaron mis padres que en la mañana irían por Jeff para llevarlo con sus padres, que si yo quería podía quedarme un poco más. También en ese momento Peridot nos avisó que al mediodía llegarían las chicas con Steven y que solo estarían un rato ya que tenían que ir a la guardería Beta.

\- FIN DEL RELATO DE CONNIE -

Ambos niños estaban asombrados tras oir la historia, Connie vio una estrellita en los ojos de los niños.

SU: -Wow Connie, esa fue una gran historia.

PF: -Se ve que Jeff es un gran amigo.

CM: -Si, de hecho a el le agradaría conocerlos.

SU: -A mi también.

PF: -Igual yo.

Mientras tanto cerca de la Tierra una gran nave azul con forma de un brazo izquierdo dejaba salir algo semejante a un palanquín que lentamente descendía hacia el planeta…

\- FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 -


	4. Capítulo 4: Así se perdió todo Parte 2

Capítulo 4: Así se perdió todo… Parte 2

Después de que Connie terminara de contar su historia, los tres empezaron a planear que tipo de evento podrían preparar para poder participar en la celebración de aniversario de Ciudad Playa, no se ponían de acuerdo si presentar una obra teatral, una canción o cualquier otra cosa. Connie tenía práctica en teatro por todo lo que había leído y practicado en la escuela, Steven era muy hábil con las canciones y de Peedee su habilidad era ser muy organizado y metódico. Tras debatirlo se decidieron por hacer una mini obra teatral, escogieron la escena final del último libro "Un familiar nada familiar", la escena en la que Archimicarus se convierte de halcón a humano y se casa con Lisa. Connie y Steven se sabían bien la escena, pero Peedee no, así que Steven le presto el libro para que leyera unos capítulos y supiera de qué trataba. Mientras que Connie redactaba un pequeño libreto y Steven compondría alguna canción, después le pidieron a Peedee que fuera a la ciudad a conseguir algunas cosas que necesitarían y que de regreso, pasara con el alcalde Dewey para inscribir su acto. Le dieron la lista de lo necesario y se fue a cumplir con el encargo. Tras asegurarse de que Peedee ya se había ido, Steven le pidió a Connie que hiciera un pequeño cambio en el final, quería darle una sorpresa a Peedee. Connie se sorprendió un poco con la petición de Steven, pero entendió que solo un verdadero amigo haría algo así…

Peedee estaba en la ciudad buscando algunas cosas que hacían falta, desde la aventura que tuvo junto con Steven la navidad pasada (referencia a mi otro fanfic "El deseo de navidad de Peedee y Steven"), él había cambiado bastante, ya no era el niño tan ensimismado con su trabajo y ahora era un poco más "común y corriente". Esta iba a ser la primera vez que en que iba a participar activamente en un evento público (bueno de hecho era la segunda, la primera vez fue en un evento de micrófono abierto en la Gran Rosquilla, acompañando a su hermano Ronaldo tocando ambos un "theremin" (referencia al capítulo "Micrófono abierto" del comic # 3 de la serie 1), aunque esa vez se había divertido por ser algo "fuera de su rutina") y ese solo hecho lo emocionaba mucho. Consiguió todo lo necesario e inscribió el acto en la lista de eventos de las celebraciones de la ciudad, eligió que deberían de ser el evento de cierre, como hace tiempo lo fue Steven con la canción de Sadie al reemplazarla. Habiendo cumplido su misión se encamino a la casa de Steven.

Por otra parte todas las Crystal Gems estaban bastante ocupadas reacondicionando una de las antiguas naves del Planeta Hogar y revisando las conexiones con los portales terrestres, aun había demasiados portales por conectar y que no se habían ocupado en siglos. Bismuto y Jaspe habían ido por armas a la forja (nombre que se usó en las versiones latina y castellana, en ingles era herrería), Perla y Lapis fueron a la armería de Rose por la misma razón. Peridot estaba instalando todo un gran equipo electrónico para monitorizar todo lo posible y cubrir el planeta completo, mas apenas había completado como el 45% del total. Garnet seguía en meditación tratando de ver que deparaba el futuro, vio a los niños teniendo su participación en el festival y después tenían un convivio en la casa de Steven, pero abruptamente ya no podía ver más… eso la inquietaba…

Peedee regreso con las cosas necesarias y Connie y Steven le explicaron en resumen de que iba a tratar la obra, Peedee iba a ser el encargado de organizar la escenografía para los dos actos y ayudar a Steven con la musicalización que iba a hacer, además de ser el narrador. Connie iba a representar a Lisa y Steven a Archimicarus. Tuvieron una tarde de intensa actividad, preparando todo y finalmente estuvo listo. Steven le llamo a su papá por teléfono para ver si le podía ayudar a llevar las cosas y Greg llego al poco rato. Los tres niños subieron todo a la camioneta y al poco rato ya estaban en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Greg regreso un rato más al autolavado y les dijo que los vería más tarde.

El plan de Steven era que al terminar el primer acto de la obra, simularía un pequeño "accidente" en el mismo, para forzar a Peedee a sustituirlo en el escenario para el segundo acto. Sabía que él no se podría negar y así haría la gran escena final. Connie lo ayudaría para que todo saliera bien.

En las primeras horas de la noche inicio el festival con un discurso auto publicitario del alcalde Dewey, después un concierto de Crema Agria y los chicos geniales incluyendo una canción con Sadie, un sketch cómico de Harold y Quentin, entre varios actos más… hasta que llegó el turno de los niños. Montaron entre los tres la sencilla escenografía y empezaron su acto.

En resumen el primer acto (Nota: Quería hacer esta parte con diálogos, pero no soy muy bueno para escribir relatos fantásticos y mágicos…. Jejeje….. :P ) trataba en sí de como Lisa después de haber salvado a su padre, se enfrentaba al hombre que lo secuestro quien formaba parte de la Alta Orden de los Magos, pero había cedido ante el poder de la oscuridad. También después de tantas aventuras juntos, Lisa y Archimicarus habían logrado cierta afinidad y amor el uno por el otro (al inicio, en los primeros libros ni siquiera se llevaban bien y hasta se odiaban). Juntos lograron vencerlo después de una batalla épica tras la cual Archimicarus desaparece del lado de Lisa. El necesitaba ir con el antiguo maestro fundador de la Orden, a la Cueva de la sabiduría para pedir convertirse en un humano y poder casarse con Lisa, aunque eso implicaba un alto riesgo para el ya que la ida seria fácil con su magia, pero al convertirse en humano, perdería todos sus poderes y seria un simple humano mortal que tendría hacer el camino de regreso enfrentando multiples peligros. El primer acto acaba cuando Archimicarus llega con el antiguo maestro el cual viendo su corazón puro acepta transformarlo en humano retirándole todas sus cualidades mágicas.

El plan de Steven era que después del final del primer acto "simular" un pequeño accidente en el, como una torcedura de tobillo o un golpe en el brazo que le impidiera seguir en la obra y hacer que Peedee lo sustituyera para el segundo acto y gran final.

Empezaron a cambiar la escenografía, Peedee y Connie estaban acomodando unas cosas, Steven estaba en frente de ellos pensando como simular su "accidente" cuando realmente se resbalo con una mancha de aceite que había en el piso y cayo de frente fuera del templete y se golpeó la rodilla derecha fuertemente.

SU: -¡AYYYY!

PF: -¡Steven!

CM: -¿Qué paso?

SU: -Me resbale y me pegue en la rodilla.- Dijo con una pequeña lagrima saliéndole de su ojo.

Rápidamente llego Sadie y Harold, quienes auxiliaron a Steven, le revisaron la rodilla y tenía una herida que sangraba. Sadie empezó a curarla con lo que había en un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

PF: -¿Te duele mucho Steven?

SU: -No, no te preocu….. ¡AYYY!- grito cuando Sadie le untaba una pomada sobre la herida.

S: -No creo que puedas continuar actuando en la obra Steven.

SU: -Tienes razón Sadie. Peedee, necesito que me suplantes, que tomes mi lugar.

PF: -¿Yo?

SU: -Si. Tú te sabes bien los diálogos, te has esforzado mucho y eres el indicado. Yo me ocupare de los efectos y la música. Total, lo puedo hacer sentado detrás del equipo.

CM: -Vamos Peedee, tenemos que concluir la obra, los tres nos esforzamos mucho para hacer esto, no podemos dejar al público esperando.

PF: -Eh… este…. Lo se…. Pero…

SU: -Por favor Peedee…- Mirándolo con sus ojitos de súplica.

PF: -¡Esta bien!

Sadie termino de curar la lesión de Steven y le puso un vendaje, por unos días Steven no podría mover mucho su rodilla, Sadie le ayudo a llegar a los controles del equipo en lo que Connie y Peedee se ponían los atuendos para iniciar el segundo acto. Harold mientras contaba algunos de sus chistes para ganar tiempo para los niños. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, el segundo acto inicio.

Segundo Acto y final: Archimicarus había logrado convertirse en un humano, pero ahora estaba en lo más profundo de la Cueva de la Sabiduría, sin ninguna clase de poder mágico, debía de salir por sí mismo y en caso de lograrlo cruzar el Bosque de la Desesperanza y el Laberinto del Tiempo. Lisa por su parte aún se preguntaba qué había pasado con su amigo, aún no había podido decirle que realmente lo amaba, lo busco por toda la mansión, por todos los lugares y rincones que frecuentaba, hasta que encontró una misiva en la que le explicaba lo que iba a hacer y se despedía en caso de fracasar en su intento. Lisa no lo pensó e inmediatamente se fue en busca de su amigo, sabía que sin sus poderes mágicos el sería muy vulnerable a todos los peligros en su camino de regreso. En este punto, Archimicarus ya había logrado salir de la cueva y estaba ya en el bosque, este tenía la cualidad de provocar visiones desesperanzadoras tan reales que podrían acabar hasta con los guerreros más valientes, pero Archimicarus, a pesar de que varias veces estuvo a punto de sucumbir, el amor que le tenía a Lisa fue su aliciente para salir adelante y vencer a las visiones que le atacaban, logrando cruzar el bosque, faltándole solamente el laberinto. Lisa llego al inicio del mismo, pero no pudo ingresar, una voz cavernosa le dijo que hacía unos cuantos segundos un mortal humano había ingresado y solo era permitido que un alma estuviera a la vez en el interior. O sea que, o pasaba el mortal o moría en su intento…

Lisa solo se quedó llorando a la entrada (o salida, dependía de la perspectiva). No podía hacer ya nada para ayudar a su ahora "humano" amigo. Archimicarus tenía que deducir qué camino tomar, a cada encrucijada veía visiones tanto reales e irreales de su pasado, presente y futuro. Vio como varias de sus actos habían ayudado a Lisa, pero llevarlas al cabo había hecho que otras almas fueran desdichadas…. Se vio a si mismo cuando era un polluelo y tuvo que abandonar a su mejor amigo con tal de salvar a una Lisa que en ese momento no le importaba nada, provocando que su amigo cayera al lado oscuro… Vio a Lisa sufriendo por el en la entrada y al final no logro salir por culpa de sus sentimientos… Vio que en el futuro ella lo detestaba por haber renunciado a sus poderes mágicos por un sentimiento inmundo llamado "amor" y al cual Lisa no correspondió…

Archimicarus (A): -Vamos Archi… Todo esto es falso… No debo rendirme… Lisa es mi ideal… ¡Yo la amo! ¡Yo saldré de aquí por ella!...

A: -¡Yo la amo y sé que ella también!

A: -(Iniciando a cantar) (llorando…)

Con fe lo imposible soñar

al mal combatir sin temor

triunfar sobre el miedo invencible

de pie soportar el dolor…

Amar la pureza sin par

buscar la verdad del error

vivir con los brazos abiertos

creer en un mundo mejor…

(*) Es mi ideal

la estrella alcanzar

no importa cuán lejos

se pueda encontrar

luchare por el bien

Sin dudar ni temer

Y dispuesto al infierno llegar si lo dicta el deber

Y yo sé

Que si logro ser fiel

A mi sueño ideal

estará mi alma en paz al llegar

De mi vida el final…

Y será este mundo mejor

Si hubo quien despreciando el dolor

combatió hasta el último aliento….

Con fe lo imposible soñar … … … …(End)

y la estrella alcanzar … … … … (*)

Nota del autor: ¿Quieren llorar?: Video de la música en la que me inspire para el acto de de Archimicarus/Peedee: watch?v=lvXnRvZIODE )

(Inicia intermedio instrumental…)

Archimicarus con su valor logro derrotar al Laberinto del tiempo… Al salir lo primero que vio fue a Lisa, llorando y esperándolo a la entrada (o salida dependiendo la perspectiva…. :P ) y después de verse uno al otro se unieron en un gran abrazo que ninguno de ellos quería que terminara…

Lisa (L): -¡Eres un tonto Archimicarus! ¡Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver!

A: -Fue un reto muy difícil, pero el pensar en ti me ayudo a salir adelante de cada prueba.

L: -¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!

A: -Perdóname, pero esto lo hice porque yo te amo Lisa. Disculpa por todo lo que te hice pasar antes. ¡Te amo tanto Lisa!

L: -¡Yo también te amo tontito!

(fin del intermedio instrumental…)

Después de su regreso de los dos a la mansión se empezó a organizar una gran boda… El pastel de bodas era tan espectacular que se necesitaron casi 50 páginas del libro original para describirlo, pero el detalle era que no llevaba ninguna fresa, la cual era la fruta favorita de Lisa/Connie y de Archimicarus/Peedee (Steven)…

\- Esa fue una mala decisión comercial… - Pensaron los tres niños.

La obra termino… el telón se cerró… y tras un breve silencio los aplausos no se hicieron esperar…

La obra había sido un gran éxito. Fue lo mejor de todo el festival.

Los padres de Connie la abrazaban y felicitaban…

El señor Fryman y Ronaldo abrazaban a Peedee por su gran interpretación del segundo acto. Peedee se sentía extrañado y asustado...

Greg, Andy, Harold, Quentin, Sadie, Lars, Kiki, Sour Cream y Buck felicitaban a Steven por sacar adelante la obra a pesar de su accidente en la rodilla.

Connie y Peedee se estaban abrazando en gratitud.

SU: -(cantando con su ukelele):

Es mi ideal

la estrella alcanzar

no importa cuán lejos

se pueda encontrar

yo luchare por el bien

Sin dudar ni temer

Y dispuesto al infierno llegar si así lo dicta el deber

Y yo sé

Que si logro ser fiel

A mi sueño ideal

estará mi alma en paz al llegar

De mi vida el final…

Y será este mundo mejor

Si hubo quien despreciando el dolor

combatió hasta su último aliento

Con fe lo imposible soñar,

Y la estrella alcanzar…. …. …

SU: -(a si mismo) Steven Universe, lo has logrado, tus dos mejores amigos ahora están unidos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4…

Ya no lo pude continuar… Tantos feelings…

Pretendía incluir la escena de Diamante Azul y Amarillo en la Tierra con su canción…, más la intensidad de este capítulo me lo impidió….

Perdónenme por tardar tanto en actualizar….


	5. Capítulo 5: Así se perdió todo Parte 3

Zoltron el niño del futuro 5

Así se perdió todo (Parte 3)

Después del cierre de la celebraciones del aniversario de Ciudad Playa, los tres niños se encontraban en la casa de Steven, Greg los llevo para asegurarse de que Connie estuviera bien. Steven se sentía algo cansado, le dolía aun su rodilla, el vendaje que le puso Sadie estaba bien ajustado, para bajar la inflamación. Peedee estaba acomodando unos sacos para dormir y prendía la televisión. Iban a pasar una película sobre unos aliens que secuestraban a las vacas. Eventualmente Steven fue vencido por el sueño.

Steven empezó a soñar con un hermoso campo que primero lo veía desde las alturas, estaba rodeado de nevadas montañas. Era como si suavemente fuera descendiendo sobre el lugar. Había arboles llenos de flores rosadas. De algún modo sentía que le era familiar el lugar y entonces lo vio. Ahí estaba, un palanquín destruido de color rosa, cubierto de flores, era el mismo que había visto en el diario de Buddy, el cual describía varias construcciones de las gemas…

PF: -¡Steven! ¡Steven!

CM: -¿Qué te pasa Steven? ¡Despierta!

SU: -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Y esto?

Steven se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando abundantemente sin darse cuenta.

PF: -Estabas dormido, Connie y yo veíamos la película y cuando ella volteo a verte, estabas llorando mucho.

CM: -Me preocupe mucho, pensé que algo te pasaba.

SU: -Estoy bien, de hecho mi sueño no era triste, estaba soñando con un hermoso campo y ahí estaba un palanquín rosa al parecer muy antiguo.

CM: -¿Un palanquín? Como el del libro de Buddy?

SU: -¡Sí!

CM: -Permítete.

Connie saco su celular y se metió a buscar algo en internet, descargo una copia del libro desde la página de la biblioteca y busco la parte en donde estaba el dibujo y se la mostró a Steven.

CM: -¿Así se veía?

SU: -¡Ese mismo era!

CM: -Bueno, según el libro, este lugar se encuentra ubicado en Corea del sur, en Asia.

PF: -¡Eso es muy lejos! Oye Steven, ¡estas llorando de nuevo!

SU: -¿Qué?

Steven noto que efectivamente sus ojos lagrimeaban abundantemente, no entendía el por qué, ya que no se estaba triste. Sentía que tenía que ir a ese lugar.

SU: -Tenemos que ir allá.

PF: -¿Cómo?

SU: -Por el portal, aunque tendremos que esperar a que sea de día.

CM: -De hecho, Corea está del otro lado del planeta, eso quiere decir que ahorita allá está iniciando la tarde apenas.

SU (PF): -¡Ahhh!

SU: -¡Entonces todos al portal!

CM: -¡Al portal!

PF: -¡Si!

Connie y Peedee empezaban a bajar la escalera cuando…

SU: -¡AYYY!

PF: -¡Oh cierto! Se me olvido lo de tu rodilla.

CM: -Steven creo que…

SU: (interrumpiéndola) –No Connie, solo necesitare que me ayuden un poco. Me levante muy rápido de la cama, olvide que tengo la rodilla lastimada, pero si puedo caminar. Además Sadie se esforzó en vendarme, no quiero decepcionarla si me lo quito.

CM: -¿Estás seguro?

SU: -Si, ahora vayámonos.

PF: -¿Y si sabes llegar hasta allá?

SU: -Bueno, el portal funciona si piensas en el lugar al que quieres ir. Como ya vi en mi sueño y en el libro como es el lugar, creo que si podemos llegar sin problema.

CM: -Parece buen plan, pero si no lo conseguimos, nos regresamos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

SU: -Está bien Connie.

Steven activo el portal y se teletransportaron a Corea. Llegaron y consultaron con el GPS de sus teléfonos la ubicación exacta que indicaba el libro y estaban relativamente cerca, como a 2 kilómetros de distancia. Realmente no era mucho. Steven seguía con los ojos lagrimeando abundantemente.

PF: -¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que este sitio te está afectando.

SU: -Quiero averiguar por qué estoy llorando tanto si no estoy triste.

CM: -Entonces vayamos, ah, espera. Deja guardo la ubicación del portal, así no nos perderemos al regresar.

PF: -¡Bien pensado Connie! ¡Yo haré lo mismo en mi celular por si las dudas!

SU: -Eh… chicos, ¿me ayudan?

PF: -Si, yo te ayudare en el camino Steven.

SU: -No es eso. Quiero saber cómo guardar la ubicación. Yo solo se ir a los lugares.

CM: -Está bien tontito, yo te explico.

Los tres niños se encaminaron hacia el sitio en cuestión. El paisaje del camino era muy hermoso, colinas llenas de flores, canto de pájaros, realmente era un paraíso. La tranquilidad era tal que los niños sentían una gran paz interior, a pesar de que los ojos de Steven no dejaban de lagrimear, a veces tan intensamente que no podía seguir caminando por no poder ver bien. Peedee se ofreció a guiarlo y le pidió que se apoyara en su hombro. Al fin ya estaban cerca. Solo faltaban unas cuantas colinas y llegarían.

CM: -Solo tenemos que cruzar estos arbustos altos y llegaremos.

SU: -¡Qué bien!

Cruzaron y del otro lado estaba el campo de flores del sueño de Steven, lleno de flores principalmente de color rosa, aunque había también unas blancas, amarillas y azules. Y ahí estaba delante de ellos, un palanquín…

PF: -¡Mira Steven!

SU: (frotándose los ojos) -¡El palanquín!

CM. -Pero según el mapa aún falta para llegar…

SU: -Aunque en mi sueño estaba destruido y era de color rosa.

PF: -Pues, este parece nuevo y es azul, además de que… ¡es enorme!

CM: -Steven, ¿puedes sentir algo?

SU: -Pues sinceramente no.

PF: -Hey, chicos… ¿Oyen eso?

En eso escucharon un llanto, venia del otro lado de unos arbustos, se asomaron con precaución y ahí estaba el palanquín rosa, al lado una figura alta con una túnica azul y a su lado izquierdo una gema parecida a Perla y del derecho otra que parecía como una institutriz de colegio.

Diamante Azul (D.a.): (llorando) -¡Oh Rosa! Lo lamento tanto, debí de haber hecho más. Amarillo dice que en poco tiempo ya no quedara nada, que todo acabara. Me pregunto tu que hubieras hecho. Este es tu planeta, al menos yo lo siento aun así…

(Detrás del arbusto)

CM: -Steven, ¿La conoces?

PF: -¿Qué te pasa Steven? Estas llorando otra vez.

SU: -No la conozco. Mi sueño… yo estaba viendo este lugar a través de sus ojos y llorando sus lágrimas…

PF: -¿Puedes hacer eso?

SU: -Es algo que me pasa a veces. Aun no lo controlo.

CM: -¿Ahora qué hacemos?

SU: -No sé.

PF: -¡Shhh! Alguien viene.

D.a.: -¿Perla? ¿Qué sucede?

Perla Azul (P.a.): Me parece haber oído algo, creo que no estamos solas.

D.a.: -Ágata…

Ágata (Ag): -Si mi diamante, en el acto.

Ágata dio un salto alto, miro alrededor descubriendo a los niños detrás de los arbustos que estaban frente a Perla Azul. Descendió enfrente de ellos e invoco su arma: un látigo eléctrico. Los niños estaban sorprendidos, entonces Perla Azul hizo un salto ágil y delicado como si fuera una gimnasta, quedando al lado de Ágata. Los niños se dieron cuenta que huir no era opción, aunque se dispersaran serian atrapados, además de que Steven estaba con su rodilla lastimada y no podría correr, solo les quedaba rendirse.

P.a.: -Mi diamante, hemos encontrado a tres niños nativos.

D.a.: -Tráiganlos aquí.

Llevaron ante Diamante Azul a los tres niños.

Ag: -¡Reverencien a la gran Diamante Azul!

-Saludos, su Alteza.- dijeron los tres niños.

D.a.: Estoy sorprendida sobre como los humanos han logrado sobrevivir en los diferentes entornos que tiene este planeta, mientras que un ser de gran poder, como Diamante Rosa, pudo ser destruida en este lugar.

SU: -¿Ustedes eran cercanas?

D.a.: -Si, éramos hermanas. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y aun no puedo superar su perdida.

SU: -La entiendo su alteza. Mi amigo (señalando a Peedee) y yo, hemos perdido a nuestras madres, sé del gran dolor que eso representa, el saber que ya no regresaran de nuevo y el gran vacío que se siente.

Diamante Azul extendió su mano hacia Steven, dándole a entender que quería que se subiera a ella. Con un poco de esfuerzo se subió y se sentó en medio. Ella acerco su mano para mirar de cerca al pequeño niño que aun lloraba como ella. Miro a los otros niños y les pregunto…

D.a.: -¿Cómo se llaman?

CM: -Yo soy Connie Maheswaran, su alteza.

PF: -Y yo soy Peedee Fryman, su alteza.

D.a.: -¿Y tú, pequeñín?

SU: -Yo soy Steven Universe, su alteza.

D.a.: -Estoy sorprendida de que haya humanos que sean capaces de comprender lo que siento. Pero es una lástima. En este momento, una gigantesca geo-arma está creciendo y alimentándose de los recursos del planeta. Y cuando se active, destruirá todo.

SU: -¿Geo-arma?

Obviamente los niños sabían que se refería al Cluster, el cual Steven logro burbujear en la misión que hizo con Peridot.

D.a.: -Ustedes no merecen ese fatal destino. ¿Sabes? Yo no debería de estar aquí. Vine solo para ver este lugar una última vez y me alegra haberlo hecho. Aun puedo salvar una última pieza de su legado.

SU: -¿Una última pieza?

D.a.: Si. Yo los puedo salvar a ustedes. Rosa tenía un zoológico en el cual hay algunos humanos que son su legado. Vivirían ahí sin preocupaciones.

Diamante Azul junto sus manos, aprisionando a Steven y acercándolo hacia su pecho.

SU: -¡No! ¿Qué va a hacer? ¡Suélteme! ¡No quiero ir!

Una gran lagrima salió del ojo de Diamante Azul e iba a caer sobre Steven, instintivamente se cubrió con el brazo, haciendo aparecer su escudo. Perla Azul, Ágata y Diamante Azul se sorprendieron ante este hecho.

D.a.: -¿Por qué tienes un escudo con el símbolo de Rose Cuarzo? ¿Acaso los humanos pueden usar las armas de las gemas?

SU: -Yo… ehhh… este…

Los niños sabían que ahora ya no tenían salvación. Steven se sentía muy mal por haber traído a sus amigos a esta aventura, por su culpa ahora iban a ser llevados a otro lugar muy lejos de la Tierra. Y no estaban las Gemas de Cristal para poder ayudar. Todo estaba perdido…

D.a.: -No te asustes. Ya habrá tiempo para que me lo expliques. Ahora quédate tranquilo.

Una pequeña burbuja azul envolvió a Steven (para una mejor idea, era del tamaño de la burbuja en la que estaba Steven casi al final del capítulo "En la burbuja"), él estaba muy asustado y empezó a llorar, sabía que cuando Diamante Azul tocara la parte superior de la burbuja sería teletransportado. Veía como su mano se acercaba lentamente. Podía oir a sus amigos gritándole a Diamante Azul que no lo hiciera. Y entonces…

Diamante Amarillo (D.A.): -¡Así que aquí te encuentras Azul!

Rápidamente Diamante Azul oculto la burbuja con Steven en el follaje de un árbol cercano, por su parte Perla y Ágata empujaron a Connie y Peedee tras unos arbustos.

Ag: -Escóndanse y no traten de escapar o podrían morir, y no sería por nosotras.

Al lado del palanquín azul estaba ahora un palanquín dorado un poco más grande. De él salió la imponente Diamante Amarillo y su Perla. Connie y Peedee la reconocieron por los relatos de Steven. Miraron hacia el árbol y atorada entre unas ramas estaba la burbuja con Steven, él estaba tratando de romperla, pero no lo lograba. La situación no podía estar peor. Aunque se presentaran todas las Gemas de Cristal, no podrían contra dos Diamantes.

Ahora la temible Diamante Amarillo estaba en la Tierra…

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5-


End file.
